Another Night In Havana
by FarieQueen
Summary: Katy is devastated when she leaves Havana but when she finds out she didnt leave it all behind she stumbles across a few problems....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Please review. This is just the first chapter so go easy on me I promise there are better ones to come.

Katy was going to start school at Radcliff in two months. In the meantime she was staying at home trying to keep her mind off Javier. But to bad the persistent sickness mad her mind wander closer and closer to thoughts of him. Every morning she got sick and the only reason that she could think of would be that she might be; she dare not think it no it wasn't possible… pregnant. At least if she were there would always be something to remind her of Jaiver. But her, a mother at 18 it was more frightening than she would admit. The next day she went to a clinic to be positive if she was or wasn't.

When the doctor entered the room he gave her a look of complete disgust. He roughly pushed her down on the bed while pulling her shirt. Then he placed a dollop of cold clear cream on her abdomen and rolled a device around on it. "There's your baby now get up and move." He left the room in a big hurry leaving a sunned girl to cope by herself. Katy walked the city trying to decide what to do next. If she told her parents they would flip and probably kick her out. But if she waited until it was too late to terminate her pregnancy then she might actually get away with it. So over the next few weeks Katy hid her pregnancy from everyone. Until someone found out… 


	2. Chapter 2

I left for school with no problems. My parents kept telling me that I needed to do a good job for them. So that I could get a good job to impress them. I kept telling them that my sickness was nerves and stress. All the while I tried to write letters to Javier telling him about the baby. Every one of them got returned to me.

At school I was placed in a dorm where I shared a room with one roommate. I knew it would be hard to hide the baby from her but I hoped that it wouldn't become a problem. When I arrived at school my roommate wasn't in our dorm. I unpacked and hid the letters underneath my mattress. I sat on my bed reading an Agatha Christie novel when my roommate came back.

"Oh Hello." She said seeming surprised that I was there.

"Hi." I said standing up."I'm Katy." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Maria."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Only a couple of months. I left home early because my parents were becoming too much for me to handle."

"I completely understand where you're coming from. So what are you studying?"

"Art major and you?"

"English major."

"Ah that would explain the books that have infiltrated my room."

"If you mind I can put them away."

"I was only joking there no bother to me. So what made you choose Radcliffe?"

"I've wanted to go here ever sense I was a child. It was my dream but no well we shall see. What made you choose it?"

"My mother went here so she practically made me choose it. Has your dream changed from Radcliffe?"

"A little but this is where I need to be for now."

"What's up for you after you graduate?"

"I'm not sure yet. You?"

"I just can't wait to get living if you know what I mean."

"I do."

Maria and I got along famously. Until about two months after school started. One night I was sitting in bed reading a book as usual and she came into the room after one of her many parties.

"So Katy you should come to a party with me."

"I'm not the parting type really but go ahead have fun."

"I think I know why you haven't left this room except for the classes."

"You have?" I said paying a bit more attention.

"Katy it's becoming obvious. You're pregnant."

"Oh Maria you can't tell anyone! If my parents find out they will kick me out for sure. I just want to get an education so I can get a better job. Being a waitress doesn't pay enough." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"I haven't have I?"

"Your right."

"Where's the father?"

"In Cuba."

"Cuba? Ok now you have to tell me the whole story." She said jokingly.

"My father got moved down there last year with his job and I met the perfect boy. But when the revolution hit I was kicked out and he needed to stay. I've been trying to call and write but the government wont let anyone in or out. So for now this is what I've got to do."

"Oh Katy that's terrible he should know.""I know that but what else can I do?"

"I'm not sure. You know if the Dean finds out that you pregnant she will kick you out what will you do then?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can hide it forever. I guess it's only a matter of time."

"Why don't you go to him?"

"He didn't have much then I can't put all of this on his plate as well. He can't support us. There probably isn't room for me there I would be stuck sleeping on a couch."

"If he still loves you then you can figure it out together. It's better than hiding it here."

"I've worked to get into Radcliffe my whole life I just can't give it up so easily."

"Some things might be worth giving up for something better."

"I'll have to think about it.""So how far along are you now?"

"About five months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No I haven't been to a doctor sense my first appointment."

"Katy!"

"I know but if I went my parent's would find out."

"Well I'm happy for you." Hearing that sounded so nice to me I was ready for everyone to be up against me.

"Thanks." She got into her bed and turned out the light. My mind was running in circles. I couldn't help but to think of what Maria had said. It made sense, no matter what happened I was going to get kicked out and my option would still be the same.

The next morning I began packing. Maria woke up and before she even said a word the beam on her face told me this is what I should do.

"I'm so glad your going. I will miss you but this is what's best for you."

"I know. For once I know!" I gave her a warm hug. "Thanks for everything." I opened the door to be greeted by our dean Dr.Killando.

"What is this?" Her shrill voice said.

"I'm quitting. I know what you came here to do and don't worry I'm leaving. Please give Maria a good new roommate. Thank you for the opportunity." And so I left. That evening I caught a flight to Cuba. I found it odd because there was almost nobody else on the flight. Before I could even get off the plane a line of policemen ushered we few passengers to a holding cell. We were taken out one by one. No one returned to the cell. I was the last one to get dragged out. They handcuffed me and sat me in a metal chair underneath one lone light.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Miss Katey Miller what made you come back to Cuba?" A police officer asked me curtly.

"I lived here last year and I'm pregnant. The child's father lives here so I want to stay here to raise the child."

"You can't go back if you stay we have strict laws enforcing that there will be no outsiders. Your child is of our heritage and deserves to be a part of it. This is your last chance stay or go now never to come back." I weighed my options and decided.

"I want to stay." He un-cuffed me and led me by the arm outside. He roughly released me and handed me my bag. Turning on his heel he left me there. I began to walk back to the Hotel Oceana. I reached the steps of the hotel and realized that many things had changed. The hotel had been deserted when the revolution began. It now lay riddled with sand and dust. I picked up my old room key from behind the desk and walked up to my old room.

It was as dirty as the rest of the hotel but at least it was shelter and a bed. I changed onto a maternity outfit which was the first one I had worn. It was and empire waist breezy red dress. I put on a jacket that hid my belly and prepared to go to Javier's. I put the letters in my pocket and let my hair down. My heart began to race harder and harder the closer I got to Javier's. When I arrived at the familiar iron gate one of Javier's nieces came to me.

"Hello is Javier here?"

"Yes." She said timidly.

"Can you go get him for me?" Without saying anything she trotted inside the house. Before I knew it Javier was walking out the door dusting his hands on his shirt. He looked down as he descended the short stairway then he looked up and locked into my eyes.

"Katey?" He said taking quick steps to reach the gate.

"Hi Javier. We need to talk would you take a walk on the beach with me?" He stepped outside.

"Ok but what are you doing back?" I began walking towards the beach I didn't want him to have the inclination to hug me and find out my secret before I got to tell him.

"Well I didn't have many other choices." He looked confused but he accepted my answer. We reached the beach and he took my shoulder.

"Katey please stop now tell me why your back I thought you would be at Radcliffe." He took my hands in his own. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm back because…" I paused and took a deep breath." I have been practicing this for months how I would tell you but well I'm back because Javier I'm pregnant." He dropped my hands like hot rocks. "Well that wasn't how I expected you to react. Javier?"

"Is it mine?" Anger built up in me if he thought for just one second it would make sense.

"Of course it is." I took off my jacket and threw it down in the sand. "Look at me Javier!" He stared."Here take these if you want to apologize for looking like a complete ass then find me at the old hotel." I threw the letters at his feet. I headed in the opposite direction.

"Katey wait!" He ran to catch up with me. I continued to face away from him but I halted in my steps. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. He slid his arm around my waist and turned me towards him."I'm sorry Katey it's just a lot to handle."

"For you? I've been handling this on my own for six months. I've given up everything to come here and be with you." I couldn't help the tears from streaming down my face. I sat down in the sand resting my head in my hands. Javier sat next to me and put his arm around my back.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

"I tried to but my calls were not put through and all my letters came back to me."

"Is that what all of these are?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean when you said you gave up everything?"

"I left school thinking I could go back someday but Javier I'm never allowed to leave Cuba. I have to raise that baby here it was the only way they would let me stay."

"Who are they?"

"Your government. They handcuffed me and interrogated me." I lifted my bruised wrists so he could see.

"Oh Katey I'm sorry." He still hadn't said anything about the baby and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Javier what are you going to do?"

"I want to be with you and help raise our baby. I love you Katey I always have." The tears poured down my face I just couldn't help it.

"Katey don't cry come on what's wrong?"

"I'm happy." He gave me a huge hug.

"So what's next?"

"I'm kind of tired."

"Right this has been a long day. I'll walk you back to the hotel." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back to my makeshift home. I dropped my jacket on a chair and practically dove into bed.

"This is where you're staying?"

"Where else is there?"

"My place."

"I need a bed my back hurts enough as it is."

"I have a double bed we can share."

"What will your mom say?"

"She will be happy. I promise it will all work out." I nodded in agreement. He packed my things while I sat on the bed watching. We walked hand in and back to his home. He carried my suitcase in the other hand. It felt odd that I was showing my pregnancy off in public. I felt so exposed and I almost wanted to run and hide. Then Javier would give my hand a little squeeze and I would realize that it was all ok. When we arrived at his gate he just kept going. I felt rooted to the spot I hadn't told my parents let alone his. I hoped she accepted it because I couldn't take another rejection. He put my suitcase down just inside the door. His mother was working in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom look who's back." She turned towards us and her eyes went to our hands then directly to my stomach.

"Javier is that what I think it is?"

"Were going to have a baby." He said.

"Oh Javi!" Then she came over and hugged him. She then proceed to hug me next. I was completely stunned. "So what are your plans?"

"Katey needs a place to stay."

"She is more than welcome here."

"Thanks mom." He took my bag and headed into his room. I trailed behind blown away by the events that had unfolded. "Have a seat. I'll unpack your stuff." I sat on the edge of his bed while he hung my clothes in the closet.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"I still work at the garage. So I'll be working there. Will you be ok helping Mom around here?"

"That should be fine. I'm so surprised that she accepted it like that."

"Well my brother did the same thing so she has learned how to deal anyway she like's to see her kid's happy and if this is the way then she's fine with it."

"I wish my parents could understand like that."

"Have you told them?"

"No but well they hardly accepted you let alone a baby out of wedlock. It's just not what there type does."

"You should at least tell them even if they don't accept it you'll know that you tried and that you still have me."

"How do you suggest I tell them?"

"Write them a letter."

"Well don't you have all of the answers? I'm tired." I said shortly. He sat on the bed next to me.

"Then sleep if you want to." So I did.

The next morning Javier kissed me on the forehead before he left for work. I dressed shortly afterwards and went in to the dining room to see what I could do. I found his mother in front of the sink.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning Katey." She brought a cup of coffee to the table and sat down across from me. "You and I have lots to talk about."

"We do?"

"Yes I need to know all of the details. Let's start with this one; how far along are you?"

"About six months."

"How has the pregnancy been so far?"

"I've had a hard time with it. I was so sick that food didn't seem appealing but most of that has passed. Now I'm just sore and tired a lot."

"Ah I remember when I was pregnant with Javi. I could hardly get anything done! I had the worst swollen feet you ever saw. What are your plans for the child?"

"I just want it to be healthy and happy. I think Javier and I need to get our own place but it would be hard."

"That it would but it might be better on you both if you got one. More privacy and a quieter environment for the new baby."

"I see where you coming from but Javier and I just realized all of this I don't know what his plans are yet."

"You will have plenty of time to talk about that at a later date. Javier made an appointment for you later today he guessed that you would need to find a new doctor."

"When is it?"

"At one but you'll need to leave soon if your going to get there on time. You'll have to walk."

"Where is it at?"

"It's closer to your old hotel you can't miss it it's right across the street."

"All right well I suppose I'm off then." I headed off towards the old hotel. As I walked I noticed people watching me as I passed them. I tried to keep my head high but they were right I didn't belong. I reached the doctors office about and hour later. They told me that everything was all right with my twins. A boy and a girl. I was so excited; I could hardly wait to tell Javier. But something more unexpected happened on the way home.

I had just passed an ally when four men came out of it. They began to follow me. I just ignored them but they would have none of that. Two of them took me by the arms one on each arm. I screamed and yelled for help.

"Please someone help me anyone!" I yelled it as they dragged me down that ally. The leader of them stood in front of me while the two men held me.

"What are you doing here whitey? Your kinds were supposed to leave. You should have left." He hit me across the face hard. All the while I kept yelling for help. He aimed a punch at my stomach but decided better for it and hit me with his fist again and again across my face. Just as he aimed to hit me again someone pushed him away. With there leader down the rest zoomed off. I fell to the concrete.

"Katey are you all right?"

It was Javier's brother he had saved me. But I couldn't reply I just began to sob. He picked me up and carried me all the way back to the house. Javier was at the door pacing. The moment the door opened he said; "Katey where have you been?" Then he looked up. "Oh my god Katey what happened?"

"She hasn't said anything to me yet. Some guy's were beating her up in an ally."

"Javier." I whispered. He took me from his brother and carried me in to our room. Javier's brother brought a wet washcloth and gave it to him.

"Katey are you all right?"

"I think it's just my face." I said weakly. He sponged away the blood.

"It's more bruised than cut. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was coming home from the doctors today and I was excited so I wasn't paying much attention to anything else so maybe I did something but I don't think so. Before I knew it two of them had taken me by the arm and they dragged me in to the ally. He just kept hitting me and calling me names."

"What did he call you?"

"Whitey and gringo. Javier it was supposed to get better."

"I know but…"

"This is what you fought for Javi? Look at my face. I can hardly see you."

"Oh Katey." He wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"Don't go to work tomorrow. Don't leave me."

"Katey I have to work we need the money now more than ever."

"Let me go with you."

"You want to sit in a garage all day?"

"Please Javi."

"All right but I'm just concerned about you."

"And I'm just scared."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I want with Javier to the garage. I sat on an over turned bucket all day. I actually enjoyed watching Javier work. Plus he would purposely try to do things to make me laugh. On the way home Javier took a turn down a different street.

"Javier where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ok." I tightened my grip on his and walked beside him. He stopped in front of a random house. It was actually kind of cute. It was covered in a light yellow adobe.

"This place is ours." He said.

"Really? But how?"

"I've been saving up." He handed me a key.

"I can't have you use your savings for me."

"Katey it's for all of us. Go inside there's more." I took his hand and pulled him along behind me while I walked up the front path to the house. After the front gate there was a little parched cactus garden. The path led you into a center area like a miniature garden surrounded by the house. On the right was our front door and the whole house wrapped around the center space forming a c shape. I went through the front door that landed us in a small entry across from the kitchen. To our left was the dining/sitting area. Through that room was a small hallway with the bathroom on one side and a study on the other. Then the final two rooms were bed rooms. We walked into one of them and Javier stopped me.

"I think this should be the nursery."

"Should we put both in the same room?"

"Both what do you mean both?"

"Oh Javi in everything I forgot to tell you that were having twins." I hugged him.

"Wow twins!."He said excitedly. Then he gave me a kiss. I walked through to the next bedroom which only had the mattress on the floor. It was very sparse in furniture cumulating in the two pieces of furniture. They were a small loveseat couch and a bar stool that bit neatly beneath the countertop. I sat on the mattress with Javi at my side.

"Katy have you told your parents?"

"No."

"Have you even told them you came down here?"

"Javi no I haven't. "

"Katy you should tell them you never know they might accept it."

"Are you kidding? You saw what happened when they found out I was sneaking out to see you."

"Katy they deserve to at least know where you are."

"How could I even get in touch with them?"

"You can phone out from the garage they let us use the line to order parts from other countries."

"Ok. Are we going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Our stuff?"

"I had mi madre bring it over while we were out."

"How did I get you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I still don't understand why you picked me."

"I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were the one for me. It was as simple as that."

"I thought you though I was a rich snob."

"Well you were a little."

"Oh Javi."

"Kidding kidding sort of." I slid on top of him and began tickling his sides. He laughed then protested for me to stop and I did.

"Are you ready for bed because I have to get up early in the morning." Javi said.

"Yes."

The next mrnign we went in to his work early to make the phone call. Javi held my hand while I dialed the number. When someone finally picked up the phone I recognized the voice as my little sister Susie.

"Hey Susie." I said tentatively.

"Katy? Katey where did you go?"

"Im in Cuba."

"For him?"

"Mostly can I talk to Mom?"

"Sure. Just tell me your ok?"

"I am."

"Katy! Katey where have you been we have been worried sick! The school dean said you just walked out."

"Mom I went to Cuba."

"Cuba why? You left everything you had worked so hard for."

"I came down to find Javier. Mom I'm pregnant."

"Your what you who?" She screamed in to the phone. "I cannot talk to you." She said passing the phone off to my Dad.

"Hey honey tell me first that your ok."

"I am Dad."

"I think I overheard that your pregnant?"

"Yes I am. With twins."

"Twins. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I love him and these babies deserve to know there father."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I cant leave Cuba it's the way the government is set up now. So could you send my stuff down and wire the money in my account?"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Grandpa that make me old. Where can we reach you?"

"You cant call in. I'll call soon."

"Stay safe and take care of yourself."

"I will thanks Dad."

"Goodbye sweetie." I hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all I don't own any of the characters from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. Secondly I am sorry it has been so long I received a job in Disney World and traveled all the way down there last Feb. so now I am back and will continue all of my stories. So anyway you may have realized by now that I am not historically correct and this I know. I am writing it with my own history in mind I am sorry if this bothers you but it is how I am writing this story. And now read and review… you know you want to.

Javi was watching me apprehensively. I sighed relived that it was over and surprised at my fathers reaction. My mothers I expected but his I did not. I realized then that Javi was still staring me down expecting to hear about what had just happened. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just mulling it all over in my head." I said.

"Well mull it over out loud. I would like to know what happened and how you feel about it," he said giving me a slight smile. He seemed so unsure about how to react and I felt sorry for him.

"Well Susie answered and she was happy to hear from me they all wanted to know I am ok and I told them I am. Then I asked to talk to mom and she wasn't so happy to hear the news and immediately passed the phone to dad. He seemed to understand why I am here and what I am staying here for. He is going to send my stuff and wire my money. And that's it."

"Ok so I know how they feel but how do you feel?"

"I'm ok. As long as I have your support nothing else matters."

"That is a lie and you and I both know it. As much as you hate to admit you care what they think. So I am going to ask you again. How do you feel?"

"About which part Javi?" I said getting slightly aggravated with him, "About the fact that I am pregnant about to raise twins in a foreign country and don't have the full support of my family?" He pulled a bucket and the only chair over to us. He sat on the bucket and waited for me to sit on the chair. He took my hands in his own and gave me one of those sympathetic looks that made me melt.

"I would like to know all of them." I smiled in spite of my self. This man could make me happy no matter what happened.

"I am scared. I am a complete outsider in this world and it's obvious. I don't want our children to grow up and be plagued on because of it. I am scared to think that I will be a mother soon. I wish I could have my sister visit but I cannot ask them to come without knowing that they will have the ability to go back or not."

"I don't care if they think you're the outsider or not. I will not let that have any effect on our children's upbringing. I am also scared to become a father but we will work through it together. And I wish I could have your family come down to visit but we will have to wait and see on that one. It is all up to Castro at this point." We sat silently for a few moments. I watched as others began filtering in for work.

"All right now you have to get to work." I said lifting his hands away from me, smiling and teasing him all at the same time. He kissed me as he got up then said, "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Now hopefully that is a question that we won't have to answer." I smiled broadly. Carlos walked over to us before heading to his station.

"So what trouble is my little brother getting into now?"

"I will happily report that there is no trouble here this morning. And may I ask how you are Carlos?" I asked.

"We shall see wont we." I have to say that I was thankful he was around when he needed to be but that man frustrated me so much. It is amazing to think that he and my Javi are brothers.

After spending the majority of my morning in that chair doing nothing I made a plan that I hoped Javi would accept. When he broke for lunch I pulled him away from the group.

"Javi will you walk me home?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"I feel like I could be more productive there."

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"I am."

"All right then. Let me tell them." He walked over to the group and quickly told them everything in Spanish. At least I assumed he told them everything. He took my hand and gave me a huge smile as we headed home.


End file.
